Modern day Fairytale?
by Susuki6789
Summary: He unknowingly agrees to go out with the Prince of Roccque. Will this end well for Logan or will he be more alone than ever? Logan is a stripper who is paying his way through Med School. It's tough, but when handsome stranger James Diamond proposes a date, with the promise of enough money for Logan to retire from stripping, how can Logan pass? MPREG, NC17, MATURE for future chapter
1. Once Upon a time

Jagan!

* * *

The school bell rang, bringing together the great cluster of jocks, nerds, geeks, cheerleaders, goths, hippies and 'kind of normal' kids into the school building. It was Friday, the day which all college students looked forward to. Today was a day where everyone got to go out and have fun for the night, making stupid mistakes to wake to in the morning and if all went well to risk the exact same things the week after.

UCLA, it's a great school. The weather was always smiling, the roads were always packed, the beach was only a short walk away and the students were all nice, well at least it wasn't like High school.

Logan was getting ready to get to his first and last class of the day; Advanced Human Anatomy. His other teachers weren't in school, so he only had one class. He could have skived, but he didn't want to. You see, Logan wanted to be a doctor and not just any doctor; he wanted to be the right kind of doctor, who helped people instead of picking in their pockets, who saved lives that mattered; saved those who had families to go back, to do what was morally right. He wanted to be a doctor for all those reasons and more and he was still fascinated by the human body. He just loved it; he could spend hours upon hours doing research on the human body.

Yes, he loved school and he loved that he was one day going to be a doctor. He got to his first lesson and took his usual seat at the front row. Because he sat there, he didn't really make any friends, sure there were the occasional 'hello's and 'good morning's thrown at him, but he hadn't found a friend to spend his school life with, but it was better here. No one bothered him. No one really knew him and no one knew his past or how he was supporting himself, for the time being.

The professor came into the room and started the lecture, explaining all the little bits or information which would have taken Logan hours to find and after assigning them their homework for the weekend, the professor ended the class, hurrying off to his next lecture. Logan was packing up, his eyes on the clock. The lecture had ended fifteen minutes late and Logan had called into his workplace, saying that he's he there early today. It took him 20 minutes to get there with the bus, 50 if it was by foot. He told his boss that he'd be there by 10:30am and it was 10:05am.

As soon as Logan was packed, he flew out of the room and ran to the bus stop in hopes that the bus driver was on schedule and was keeping up with their 5 minute intervals and he managed to get there right in time…

"Please, please wait." Logan chanted as he ran to the stop. The bus driver saw Logan's frantic running figure and waited for him. Logan got in, giving his bus fare, huffing and puffing. "Thank *_breath in_* you *_breath out_*" He said to the bus driver.

"Not a problem, kid." Said the bus driver, tilting his hat at Logan.

Logan gave him a little smile and proceeded to look for a seat.

Line Break

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm here!" Logan yelled, as he walked in through the back door. He was huffing again, he'd ran from the bus stop to his work place and that was a good five minute walk, 2 and 45 seconds if he ran and he did and he make it! The time was currently 10:29am.

"Slow down, kid." Said his boss, Eric Thompson. He was a good guy and he ran a clean business. He was young and well, filthy rich. "You're not up for another half hour. Relax." He said gesticulating his hands downward, so that Logan would calm down and even out his breathing. "Get dressed, then bust the tables" he said, giving Logan his classic Eric grin. He was tall, to say the least, well he was 5'11, which compared to Logan's small stature, was pretty big. He was lanky and didn't seem to have much shape, his hair was black and he had creamy skin. His face was nice, he was good looking, but not in the obnoxious way, he had brown eyes and looked like the type to listen to your problems.

"Thank *breath in* you *breath out*"

"No problem kid."

A lot of people liked to call Logan kid, sure he looked young but he wasn't! He was nineteen for Christ's sake! Okay fine he was young compared to Eric, who was at least a decade older than him, but he was an adult!

Logan's POV

I went to my dressing room and started looking through the wardrobe. I had a variety of things, there was; sexy cowboy, kitten, sexy plumber, naughty butler, dirty school boy, etc…Yeah, there were a lot of kinky stuff customers want to see and you know what they say; the customers always right. I'm feeling like a um…slutty nurse. Well, that's the closest thing to a doctor in here, so I guess that's what I'm going to go for.

Yeah. I'm a stripper.

You see, Med school is expensive and I was lucky enough to get accepted early and not have to pay for four years of college first. I tried asking for a loan, but the most they could give me would only last me three months tops, so I had to find a job and this pays well. I make an average of $500 a night and that's only on tips and I work five days a week and I make more than minimum wage with my income. Basically, if I keep working like the way I work, I can actually afford Medical school and still have enough money left over to pay rent and I have a roommate, who I barely see, but he's always high anyway, so I'm good.

I get dressed in my slutty aqua short shorts and my tight nurse top and add a nurse's hat on the top. I go into makeup and start off with the foundation, making sure I add enough so that the spot light doesn't wash me out. Then I move on to my eyes. The eyes are important, like they say, the eyes are the window to the soul and in the stripping world, and it's also the window to the customer's wallet. After applying enough eye makeup, I add a touch of tinted lip balm and I'm ready. TO be honest, I don't look like normal Doctor Logan anymore, I look good, well better than Doctor Logan, I look desirable and I feel confident. Here everyone wants me. Yes, I am popular, I even have my own name; Dominic Ray. I'm nicknamed the Sexy Vixen and…um…yes…I have been with a few customers…not in very physical ways…um…just like um…BJs and HJs, nothing more and yes, I was careful! I swear! The last thing I need right now is to get pregnant. It just gets lonely and if you are alone for as long as I am and I've been alone since I was nine, so ten years, you start craving attention and attraction and being Dominic helps.

And yes, you might have gathered that I'm gay. Nobody knows at school. At school, I'm just the shy nerd who's trying his hardest in school and struggling to get by and here, I'm free to be whoever I want to be, without restrictions. I've contemplated if I have MPD; Multiple personality disorder and my diagnosis is that I don't. I have an alter ego who I live vicariously through. And if I have to say I love it. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to be a doctor and I love Medicine, but here, I'm free and there's not a care in the world. And no, I do not do drugs or drink!

I take a head to toe look at myself and I make a few adjustment s to my hair, spiking it up a little more, so that my bangs won't fall on my face. I hide my face in school, I have seen some of my classmates here and they didn't seem to recognise me, but I need to be safe and I don't need bad rumours going around on me.

"Okay, you are good to go _Dominic." _I tell myself. I actually have to give myself a pep talk every night before I go on. I'm scared at what my parents would think of me, but at the same time, I need to support myself and I'm not going to do this forever, it's just to pay for Med school.

Eric was the one who scouted me, I had just heard that I couldn't get a bigger loan so I was in the park, looking miserable and he saw me, thought I was cute, listened to my story and told me he'd just inherited a strip club, which he was going to make turn into a male strip club (male strippers only!) only and he was scared he'd get screwed over if he had girls and, to be frank, Eric was gay himself, so I understand why he preferred guys over gals. I was hesitant at first but I was desperate and Eric is a good guy. I know he wouldn't hurt me, well now I know he wouldn't hurt me. I've been working with him for almost a year now…Wow, three for years of med school and I'm going to be a doctor!

"_You are doing this for your future. You are doing this because you feel free and good and confident and everything you don't feel when you are Logan. You can do this_." I said to myself and walked out of my dressing room.

I started waiting on the few people who were there, cleaning up tables that needed to be clean and the occasional lap dance… It'd not so bad, there were men and women in the here, women tended to like me and they treated me like a cute little kid and they tipped heavily…they weren't as rough as the men, they'd sometimes grab onto my hips and start rubbing themselves against me. It annoyed me, but it made me feel wanted, so I was okay with it, I also made a pretty dime out of that too. I'm good at what I do and here I make people feel better in some way, in a way it's like a cure or a remedy, like a doctor…

"Yo Dominic! You're up!" said the stage manager. Now, our stage manager was a girl, Camille Roberts she is actually Eric's cousin, who has been working as long as I have and we have a blast together, we're also the same age and go to the same school, but she's majoring in Entertainment, so we don't' get to see a lot of each other, but she's actually the one true friend I have in LA.

"I'm coming." I yelled and made my way back stage.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, he's here early today! Please give it up for the sexy vixen himself! Dominic Ray!" said the announcer…uh…I still don't know who the heck the announcer it, but they have a nice voice.

I smuttily danced onto the stage, as the music (Niki Minaj) started playing. I walked up to the pool and let the music pulse through his veins, pumping adrenaline through my body, making me transfer myself completely to Dominic. I swayed my hips, while holding onto the pole, the crowd cheered, and already they were throwing money onto me

James POV

First of all, let's get one thing straight. I don't' know what I'm doing here.

"Come on James! I hear these strip clubs are all the rage in the states!" Cheered by over energetic little brother, well half-brother, but still brother; Carlos.

My brother and I are well…um…weareroyalty…We are the Princes or the Kingdom Of Roccque, it's a small Kingdom between France and Spain, with alliances with countries all over the world. I'm the oldest and my brother is the second, we have a baby sister, Katie, but she's back home.

Carlos and I are here because of a business meeting and because I like to indulge my baby brother, I ended up in a strip club after the meeting was finished. Father always said it was best to learn from an early age and that is why we are here, instead of him. I always thought that if I was going to learn something from an early age, it's be talking over the kingdom or something realistic like that, not learning the ways of a strip club.

The music was too loud, there weren't that many people in, but it was only about lunch time and there was a huge crowd gathering around the stage. I shifted my eyes there and saw the most, majestic creature in all my life time. He was swaying his hips to the music, erotic poses seemed to just come to him. He danced around the pole, giving his audience what they wanted. He bent over, squatting on his feet, giving the people a perfect view of his glorious round ass. Again, perfection…

I snapped out of my daze, when I felt a hand on my shoulder; Kendall, he is our servant, more like my best friend and my right hand man, but right now his official title was servant. He gave me a sad smile.

"I'll go follow Carlos if you want." He said, sadly.

"Uh, Yeah sure." I told Kendall, who went to follow my brother around, discreetly, so he'd be safe. I sighed looking at him. Poor fool.

I turned my attention back onto the stage and the young man who was there before was walking off the stage, collecting his tips. I followed his with my eyes and saw him go to the back. My feet unconscientiously followed him. I found myself at the back stage and I was staring at a well-lit hallway, with a corridor of doors. I didn't go in. I didn't want to be told I wasn't welcome.

And being in a strip club, when you are royalty is hard, at least, no one knows who I am, so I guess I'm fine, but it's still risky.

I went back out and searched for my brother and Kendall. They were at a booth at the back of the room. Kendall was having a drink and I prayed that Carlos was drinking soda. I walked up to them and saw that Kendall and Carlos were at the opposite side of the booth, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"What'd I miss?" I asked the, scooting next to Kendall, making him move closer to Carlos.

"Nothing." The both muttered.

"So, are you happy, we've been to a strip club, may we please go?" I asked, annoyed at them. Truthfully I didn't want to go, but what were the chances that that dancer finished his shift and was ready to go home…

I love this jinx thing and there he was, walking towards an empty table, clearing away the glasses. I couldn't help myself. I followed him with my eyes and kept an intense gave over his small body.

I think he felt my gaze because he looked up from what he was doing and turned to look towards me. He gave me a flirty smile and swayed his hips walking away from me. That little tease.

Normal POV

Logan felt someone watching him, it felt like someone could burn him with the intensity of that gaze, it was faltering, to say the least, but he wasn't sure where the gaze was coming form. There were some customers who were very…nice or…good looking and those were the ones that got Logan a little scared, but he was doing it for Med school and there was only three years left. Only three.

He turned his head towards the origin of the gaze, unable to concentrate on the task at hand and he was met with a pair of beautiful golden hazel eyes. They shone even in the poorly lit room of the club. They were beautiful and Logan felt a weird attraction to the stranger in the booth. The man was young and he himself was a gorgeous being, with beautiful golden brown locks falling on his tanned face. He smiled had him, intending it to be a little flirty, hoping that the customer would approach him and ask for a lap dance. It had been months since Logan had any real type of fun of his own and now that he saw someone worth that 'fun' he wanted to make sure that he had a chance.

Logan left with the rubbish, swaying his lips to the beat of the music as he did, knowing that the stranger was still looking at him.

Logan got to the bar area and unloaded his tray and waited there a minute, and turning very inconspicuously, just to catch another glimpse of the tall dark stranger. He turned his head and, yes, the stranger was still looking at him. His eyes were filled with amusement and nervousness. Logan could tell that this was his first time at a strip club. He'd seen all the types of customers and he just knew that stranger was new. Logan smirked at himself, something he would not have done if he was still Doctor Logan, but Dominic was sure that this new guy would be interested after a good talk.

Logan walked up to the stranger and stood in front of him, suddenly his nerves go the better of him and he could feel Dominic slip away from him and being back some of his shyness. Logan took a deep breath. He knew what he wanted and he wanted to talk to the stranger and get to know him, even if there was no 'fun' afterwards. The looks the stranger gave him were immensely flattering and the guy was hot, so why not?

"Hi." Logan said in a flirty voice.

"Um…Hi." James replied, his nervousness pouring out of the seams of his shirt.

"I'm Dominic. Dominic Ray" Logan introduced, holding his hands out for a shake. _Really! This is your first move? Argh! _Logan thought.

"James…James Diamond." James said. As a prince, who was not supposed to be there, he had to have a name in handy to give to people who shouldn't know he was there and Diamond was his late mother's maiden name, so it wasn't completely a lie, per say.

"It's nice to meet you." Logan smiled a genuine smile.

"Uh…You too." James stuttered. He didn't know what he was supposed to say or how he was supposed to say it. Back home he'd only courted girls, and girls usually approached him, not the other way round! "So…um…I saw you dancing… you dance well."

Logan let out a little chuckle at James' nervousness. "If you think moving my body while taking off my clothes is good dancing, we need to take you to a dance club." He said.

"Are you asking me on a date?" James said, not knowing what else to say. Truth be told, he was hoping _Dominic _was and he would have said yes in a heartbeat.

"I don't know." Logan said, truthfully. He'd learned a few things while working at the club. One, never tell customers your real name. Two, don't take customers home. Three, never mix work and pleasure. Logan knew that what he did was for his future and he wasn't supposed to like his clients, so he followed the rules and never broke any of them. He didn't want people to know his other life from the club and vice versa.

"Well, I'm only visiting." James said, he was only going to be in the state for one more night, so he didn't want to string anyone along.

"Oh." Logan said. Kind of hurt that the one guy that caught his attention wasn't even living in the same place as he was. He was bummed to say the least, but that was life…No. That was Logan's life. Logan sighed.

*Ahem, ahem* said the other two people in the booth. Logan snapped out of his thought and looked at them.

"Hi!" Logan said, faking cheeriness

"Hi." Kendall said, giving him a smile.

"Um…Right. Dominic, This is Kendall, my best friend and that's Carlos, my brother." James introduced.

Carlos was carefully looking at Kendall and saw the smile. He gave a scowl to Logan and went back to drinking his beverage. Kendall didn't notice, but continued being polite to Logan.

"So…how long have you worked here?" Kendall asked, also sensing James' nervousness.

"Almost a year. I still can't believe it." Logan said, returning the smile.

"Why _are_ you working here?" Carlos said harshly.

Logan was un-phased by the tone of Carlos' voice; he had encountered people like this every other week, so he learned to not let it bother him. "I work here, because I need the money and this place pays." Logan said, keeping his smile.

"I apologize about by brother." James said sending daggers at his brother for being rude to who he though was Dominic.

Logan gave James a soft smile, which almost melted James' heart away. "It's okay; he's not the first to ask." Logan said waving off the comment, but a little touched that James cared about what he was feeling, most of the customers treated him like an object to get themselves off, it was nice to know that there were still the rare person out there, who didn't only see him as a stripper and nothing more.

"Um…can I interest you in a drink?" James tried. He shouldn't be feelings the things he was feeling. It felt weird being with Dominic, he wasn't sure why he was feeling those things, but he was grower fonder of Dominic with the passing minute. And he wanted the minutes to last longer…he shouldn't be feeling this. He was a prince. Princes weren't supposed to be attracted to male strippers. It just wasn't done! But James never felt this way before, so what was the harm?

Logan chuckled. "Sorry, I'm not much of a drinker, but um…I can dance for you." He suggested.

James blushed deeply and turned to his best friend and his brother, knowing that he wanted to go with Dominic, but not wanting to leave them alone. They gave him the nod of approval, well Kendall did, and Carlos was sulking for some reason.

"There's a room at the back, if you want more privacy." Logan said, feeling Dominic come back to him.

James took a deep breath and nodded his head and got up to follow the beautiful stripper.

James' POV

He's doing this because he needs money…right? Can he be attracted to me? Why else would he be doing this?

I know this is a fact…but why does my heart ache?

Line Break

Normal POV

Logan lead James to the back rooms, which were marked private and he quickly scanned to see if anyone was in. He saw the two out of four of the private rooms were occupied and quickly lead James into the free on.

"So, you've never done this before?" Logan asked, sensing James' nervousness and the fact that his hands were trembling a little in Logan's grasp.

James sighed and shook his head. "No."

"So this would be your first?" Logan asked, his eyes hopeful for something.

"Yes…" Well, James did have people dancing for him, all the time, but not the type of dance Logan was suggesting.

"Well, if you don't like it you can tell me to stop and I will and we could maybe um…."

"Talking would be nice." James said, reading Logan's mind.

Logan looked at him confused, wondering how he knew what he was thinking.

"I made a wild guess." James said.

Logan smiled. "But I'm guessing you want me to dance? I made a wild guess too." Without turning back to James, Logan walked over to the sound system and started a song. He actually wanted to dance for James and for a moment just forgot about his other life. Logan let the music take him, he moved his ass with the rhythm, making James' mouth dry with lust and longing. Logan than turned around, showing James' only his back and then came back to James' back, bouncing and hovering around him, arousing him.

James turned Logan around, wanting to see his face and the back of his head and made Logan straddle him. Logan continued to hover above James and he did the occasional bounce. The sight was erotic and sensational.

Logan was losing himself in the music and the feeling of James _finally _putting his hands on him. Logan moved down lower, trying to create and effect…

"Hm….Dominic." James purred in pleasure of watching Logan.

Logan snapped out of his trance and remembered that James didn't know who he was and right now he was Dominic. He felt a pang of hurt and jealousy run through his veins. He was jealous of Dominic. Logan could never do this. Logan could never make a guy like James fall for him. He couldn't

Logan's POV

Why can't I be more like Dominic? James like Dominic, he wouldn't go for the shy, introverted Logan. Is it so bad that I want this guy to like me for me? Is that so wrong?

"Dominic…you're beautiful."

And that did it. My hearts tightening and my stomach was doing all sorts of summersaults. _He likes Dominic. Not Logan. He's here with Dominic._

I gave him a flirty grin; I didn't want him to think that I wasn't interested. Of course I was. Of course _Dominic _was. So was Logan, but…I'm going on and on about this…Just enjoy it _Logan, _live vicariously through _Dominic._

"You like that?" I asked, rolling my hips right above the tent that James was now forming.

"Hm…" James moaned, his eyes undressing my every move and his hands feeling up my sides. He didn't go any lower than the belt area, which I was grateful for. I think he wanted me to say that it was okay, but right now I was enjoying his hands on my hips, running up and down. He brought his hands up to cup my face and held me there for a minute and I stopped moving.

"James?" I asked wondering what was wrong.

"I'm only here for one more night." He simply stated.

"I know." I said.

"Spend it with me?" He asked, his eyes begging.

"I…I…A-Are you sure?" I stuttered. I've only been in this business for year…I've never…I am still a virgin. The 'fun' I was referring to... never elevated higher than the usual… I know where my limits lie and I know what I am capable of. To be asked like this…I want to. I really want to.

"I'll pay you. One million dollars." He said in a rush. His eyes looked pleading

"What?!" I said, my eyes going wide. Th-That's enough to cover the rest of my education…

"Your company. For the rest of the time I am here. I'll pay for your time." James suggested, his eyes pleading, but his facial features going stoic.

"Th-that's extremely generous of you, but how do you have a m-million dollars?" I stuttered, _no, no, no Logan please, please just hide, and please let Dominic come out._

"I have my ways." James said. "So will you?"

Is this guy serious? I-Is he really offering me a million dollars to spend time with him…and…and maybe…

"What is it that you are actually buying?" _Dominic _asked. Its okay Logan, Dominic is here. Relax.

"You're time." James said, without hesitation.

"Is that all?"

"I usually get my money's worth." James said his face unchanging, but you could see a gleam in his eyes. "I'm buying your time and I expect you to do as I ask." He said. His eyes were still pleading, but his facial expression slightly worried. He was turning stoic…

"Yes." I said without thinking. I need the money, if I get it, I won't have to work here anymore. I can afford Med School. _I can start over_..

"Can you get off work now?" He asked me.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was about lunch time…I think I can get out early…"let me check." I said, walking to the sound system to turn it off. "Come on. I'll ask my boss and see what I can do." I said offering him a smile.

And he simply nodded.

* * *

Please Please Please Review :)


	2. The Proposition

**Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for the great reviews and the favs and follows. I'm so overwhelmed! I wonder why no one is ever whelmed. **

**I would like to thank LoveSparkle, TheLoganTrain, thesandbar, Chey21, 4ever with Kames, Spice of Life and Jazzy for the most amazing reviews for this story! **

**Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**James' POV**

He said yes.

He looked so mesmerizing dancing; I just wanted to get to know him. I…I-I don't know where things will lead to, but I just want to get to know what type of guy he is.

He seems a little taken back and that's so cute. The way he stuttered, before answering me. He seemed nervous and wow…I've never felt this way before…But he's doing this for the money, so…this is…it's not real. But he needs the money and I have it. It's a simple business agreement, nothing more and nothing less.

Am I doing the right thing?

Logan's POV

Eric gave me the thumbs up and I ran to my dressing room to get my normal clothes. I passed by Camille on the way and she was still bus, but she was my best friend and she stopped me.

"Hold your horses, where's the fire?" She asked, looking amused at my flushed face, I assume I'm blushing like crazy.

"I think I've got a date!" I said, bouncing on the soles of my feet.

"With?" She asked, suspicious

"Someone."

"Logan." She said sighing. She'd known this business long enough to know that most of the customers should not be trusted and she also knew I didn't have a social life, so obviously I wasn't seeing someone outside of the club.

I sighed and pulled her to the door and then I pointed at James and his friends. I looked back at Lila, hoping she approved.

"Logan, you know not to take customers home." Camille admonished.

"It's his last night in town." I whispered, telling her about the money would have made her much more suspicious of him and to be honest I was starting to worry

"More the reason not to go. Loges, you know nothing about him. Do you really think you should follow him, let alone trust him?"

"Cam, I've worked here almost a year. I've always been careful. Today, with him, I felt things I didn't know I could feel…I know this sounds crazy, stupid and completely insane, but it's one night. I want to get to know him."

"He's going to make a move and ask to sleep with you." Camille didn't like beating around the bush.

"And I'll figure out what to do when he does."

"What happened to Doctor Mitchell?" She asked, frustrated.

"I'm not Logan Mitchell now, I'm Dominic Ray, sexy vixen." I smirked at my wittiness.

Camille let out an exasperated sigh. "Loges, you are setting yourself for heart break." She said, rubbing my shoulder. _I am setting myself to get a medical degree and become a doctor. _With that money, I'd be set, well into Residency. I needed it and it was only one night, he seems to know where the boundaries lie…right? It's one night.

"I've never been in love. I wouldn't know." I retorted.

Camille sighed. "Just promise you'll be careful."

"I promise." I grinned. "Now, tell me what you think?"

Camille looked over him again and nodded suggestively. "Well, you have good taste and all the good ones are gay." She said grinning. I grinned back and she chuckled at my silliness. "You be careful and I expect a full update in the morning." Camille instructed.

I nodded and turned back to walk to my dressing room. I got changed fast and reapplied my make-up. I looked myself up and down. I look like a mixture of Logan and Dominic. "You can do this." I told myself. "You can do it. Live a little." A good pep talk always helps.

Line Break

Kendall and Carlos weren't with us; we had parted way when we left the strip club and James actually asked me out to a late lunch/early dinner and I said yes.

"So, where do you want to go?" James asked me.

"Um…there's this diner at the end of St Avenue Street, they have the best burgers in town!" I said, immediately my stomach started growling and I know I turned a deep shade of red, because I could feel the temperature of my face rising. "Sorry. I missed breakfast." I said.

James chuckled. "It's fine. Guide the way." He said, taking my hand in his. I stared at the gesture and smiled at it. This felt nice. It felt natural. _It's only for a day. _ I reminded myself. _He's paying you to spend time with him. You are just an escort to him._

**No POV**

Logan guided James though the streets of the afternoon LA and commented on the different types of urban structures you could find in the area. He talked about how Los Angeles got it's name and what its name used to be and all sorts of facts and figures. James was surprised. He didn't expect Logan to be well educated. _He knows a few things, let's not jump to conclusions. _His inner voice said. But he couldn't help but be fascinated with _Dominic_. He was nothing like James was used to.

They reached the diner and James grabbed the door, letting _Dominic_ enter first. "After you kind sir." James said. He saw a pink blush appear on Logan's cheeks and smiled at the cuteness of him.

"Thank you." Logan said in a quiet mumble.

"You are most certainly welcome." James replied

Logan blushed, but said nothing else, instead he waited James to sit down and then pulled two of the menus form their place holder, he handed one to James and told him to look over it and pick. Logan settled on a double cheese burger with curly fries and a strawberry milkshake. Once James heard that he forgot about his turkey sandwich and ordered the exact same thing as Logan and Logan assured him that he was making the right choice. They fell into an easy conversation, talking about everything and nothing, with little fits of giggle from both of them. Eventually their milkshakes came and the started to ravenously drink the cooled beverage.

"So where are you from?" Logan asked, finally plucking up the courage to ask more about this mystery man.

"Well, I doubt you've ever heard of it. It's a very small country." James said.

Logan gave James a smile, seeing James flush."I'm all ears." Logan said.

"Roccque."

"The kingdom in-between Spain and France?" Logan asked, thanking his fifth grade Geography for making him write a report on that Kingdom.

"Y-yes. How'd you know?" James asked, surprised more than anything.

Logan shrugged, not wanting to give himself away; he knew that if he said anything, James might find out more about him. "I like to read." Logan answered.

Both their meals came and they started to dig in, literally.

James took one bite of the burger and it was absolutely heaven in his mouth. "This is amazing!" He, all but yelled. James' eyes were wide with amazement. They had nothing so delicious like that at Roccque, if they did; he had yet to try them.

Logan chuckled. James looked so cute. "I told you you were making the right choice." Logan took another bite of his huge cheeseburger and fell into a trance of watching eat, in wonder. "James?"

"Yeah?" He said, looking up from his burger, with his mouth full of food. Logan smiled, thinking James resembled a child. James had some sauce stuck to the side of his lips, so when Logan pointed at his own lips to show James, James just looked at Logan funny. Logan chuckled and wiped away the sauce with his napkin. "Oh…Thanks." James said, rubbing over where Logan had wiped, lost in this own world.

Logan's POV

"Hey James?" I asked again.

"Yeah." He said, looking up. "Is there still something on my face?"

"No, no. I was wondering…why did you ask me out?" I asked. I like to think of it that way, that way I don't feel like a cheap hooker, who does anything for money. Urgh! I didn't even hesitate. I just said yes. He could be lying! This could be a scam. OH MY GOD! Why didn't I think this through! Why did I even say yes? Is it because he's cute?! God, I'm not about to let my ding-a-ling make major life decisions. Oh… I so get hormones now…

"Why'd you ask that?" James asked, chewing. He got more sauce on the side of his lips and I wanted to wipe it off, again…but it feels like those cheesy romantic movies where the hero or the heroin lick the side of their partner's lips to clean them up and then they end up kissing like their life depended on it…_Lord! That's like a third date thing to do!_

"Uh…I just want to know…. You've known me for about an hour and well…I don't mean to be rude, but you seem like a guy who could get anyone. Why go for a stripper?" I asked.

James quirked an eyebrow. He swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "First, you're only being rude to yourself. I'll take what you said about me, as a compliment." He grinned. "Second, why not? You need the money, I want your company. It's a win-win situation." He said happily.

I nodded. I took another bite of my burger and then looked back at him. "Hey James?" I asked again

"Yeah?" He said. This time I point again to my own lips and he wiped it.

"Thanks" he said. "I'm not usually this messy. I swear." He said, looking appalled at himself.

I laughed at his seriousness. "It's okay, I don't mind, we all have our days."

"So, do you mind if I ask you something?" James asked

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay, so, and I don't mean to be rude…" He started. I gave him a laugh and told him it was fine. "But, you seem young…really young, um… what I'm trying to say is…how did you…?"

"How did I get into this business?"

"Yeah." He said, swallowing his mouthful. "It's okay if you don't want to answer." He said quickly.

"Hmm, well, I don't think I can tell you the whole story, but first, I'm not that young. And second, it's a good pay. It keeps me afloat and we all have to make a living some how and this is my way. I don't know if this is what I'm going to do forever, but for right now, I need this job." I said.

James was nodding his head, like he had head the most spectacular speech in a long time. "Words of a wise man, Dominic."

"I like to think so." I replied.

**Line Break**

**"**Contrary to the popular belief that the original name of Los Angeles was El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora La Reina de Los Angeles de Porciuncula, it meansThe Town of Our Lady the Queen of the Angels of the "River" Porciuncula, scholars determined from official documents of Governor Felipe de Neve, Commandant General de la Croix and Viceroy Bucareli that the settlement was simply named El Pueblo de la Reina de Los Angeles, the Town of the Queen of the Angels." I rattled.

"Wow, that's amazing! How do you remember all that?!" He asked, he looked so excited and like a little kid at an amusement park, we were walking down sunset boulevard and are having the most amazing time ever! I'm telling him all these facts about LA and he seems genuinely interested. He likes my rambling, no one likes my rambling!

"Really?" I asked. "You don't think I'm rambling?" I asked shyly. Dammit, _Logan go away! Don needs to be here!_

"No, I lo-like it, at lot. It's really interesting and I'm learning more from you than I did my teachers!" He said.

I chuckled. "Thank you. I'm glad I'm not boring you."

"You! Boring! Never!" He animated with fake gasps and mock shocked expressions.

"So, how do you like La, so far?" I asked

"It's great! Even though I've been here for five days, I don't think I've done any touristy things. My brother can be bit of a handful when he's in a foreign country. It's the only reason I was in the str-. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Hahaha, it's okay. I know that most of the guys who come to the strip don't 'normally' come to the strip club." I said. "Plus, I think I need to thank you brother. This is the best date I've ever been on." The only date, but still the best. I looked up and smiled at him and his face was a bit taken back, like he was trying to figure something out for himself. Shit! I said date. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call it a date."

"No-no. It's okay. I was having trouble coming with something to call this. And I like that you said date. At least we're both having fun."

I smiled and we kept walking down the street.

"So, where do you want to go now?" I asked.

"Um…what would you be doing at this time?"

I spoke before I could think. "If I'm not working, then I'd be at home." I said.

"You don't party?" James asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, after working in a place with loud music and half naked guys, all you want to do afterwards is just kick back and relax." I said.

"Okay." James said. "Lets go to your place."

"Uh…" I said. I don't know about this. "Um."

"No! I don't mean to be a creep! I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked!" James said, realizing how uncomfortable I was.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't know you very well and I don't want to get hurt…" I said.

"I'm not going to hurt you." James sad, adamantly. "I would never."

"I don't know you well enough to know that." I said sadly.

"But, I won't." James repeated. "I'm sorry for asking, I know it was inappropriate."

"Let's change the subject." I said

The following few minutes were excruciatingly painful. It was so painful. Even James stopped smiling and he has a beautiful smile.

**James' POV**

Nice going idiot! You just scared him! Of course he's going to be scared and he going to say no! What was I thinking?! I mean really?! I have the best education since I was three! And I still manage to show myself as a complete idiot.

"Um…Why don't we go to a theme park?" Dominic suggested. "I've haven't been to one in years." He said, looking a little sad.

"Yeah, I would love to… I'm sorry again." I said

Dominic nodded and held my hand and dragged me off to wherever. He looked really happy, like all of a sudden his face lit up and he was the kid this time. I love how we keep trading emotions and phrases and I love how I'm already saying love, because I feel like he's someone I could fall for.

But he's a stripper.

Shit.

Why can't I fall for someone normal? Wait, fall for? Way too soon.

Urgh, this so confusing. Running a country is easier. Dad always did say that falling in love is the hardest thing in the world and you don't even know you are in love until too late. He said that about mom. She was the scariest and the best thing that ever happened in his life. But I'm glad he moved on.

After fifteen minutes of walking, we got on a bus and it seemed like time just flew by. We talked about other things, it was nice, Dominic seemed to go back to normal. At least he's back to normal. I didn't even look at the background because of Dominic. Then Dominic grabbed my hand again and we got off the bus.

"We're here!" Dominic said

In front of me was the biggest amusement park I've ever seen and I've seen a lot. I could see the Ferris wheel in the distant and two roller-coasters. There were at least thirty different rides. This is going to be the best date ever!

* * *

Please review :)

And please read my other fic; Please don't ever leave me and please help me get to 100 reviews! I just need 5 more, it's my mile stone goal!

Please help!

Love you guys :)

Susuki


	3. The First Date

Okay, so I found out that voting starts from the 10th of Feb and I hope all of you will support me!

LoveSparkle- yep! But the date isn't over!

thesandbar- Hahaha, I think I would too, but I think real life James would kill me...He just seems a tad more aggressive than the James in my stories

ThatOnePersonLOL- Vuola! I updated! Thank you for the sweet review :) thank you for reading!

Big Time Stories - Love is in the bloom, don't worry, I love bad romantic comedies ;P

Spice of Life- Some parks are, I'm sure they are ;) Hope you enjoy!

Chey21-Thank you, thank you , thank you :) (Dom thing ;))

angelrescue02- Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

DuckieLuver- Now you don't have to wait ;) hope you like it:)

So thank you to all of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it :) School stars again tomorrow and updates will be slow... I have exams, I'm sorry, I don't want to fail, but right afterwards, I will start up again :)

Please vote for me guys, I need hope you will

And thank you for being awesome and reading my stories

Love you guys!

* * *

**First Date**

**Logan's POV**

Since it was a Friday and it was only 3:00 pm, there weren't a lot of people at LA's newest amusement park. According to the reviews, Cali-Parkia, is a favorite destination for families day-tripping and is popular for corporate outings, reunions and political rallies. There was a medium sized picnic area reserved for a family gathering and the large one for a company picnic in the heart of the park, making it accessible to everyone.

The biggest draw at Cali-Parkia is the rollercoasters. There's this antique looking wooden coaster that ranks in the Top Twenty of America's traditional wooden roller coasters. Its design was inspired by Coney Island's famous Cyclone, but it's 30 feet higher and the track is a third again as long; and unlike the self-contained Cyclone it runs through part of the park over the heads of the amusement-seekers. It passes next to two or three of the other rides, and there's an arcade that makes use of the dead space under it. The line for the Green Dragon runs alongside the Lakefront Giant Carousel, one of the last in the country that still has a complete set of wooden carousel horses that were hand-carved by master woodcarvers in the 19th Century.

I get bored in my spare time.

"So, where do we buy the tickets?" He asked, looking like an excited kid. His eyes were lit up and he smiled so much I was blinded by his perfect white teeth.

"Right there." I say, pointing to the left hand side of the entrance, we were at the far right, so it was hard to see where everything fit in, but we managed. James grabbed hold of my hand and led me to the ticketing booth.

"Two VIP tickets." He said. I reached out to grab my wallet, so I could pay for my own, but James' stopped me. "I asked you out, remember, so I pay." He said, his look very serious. I dropped my hand and the guy behind the counter gave us the tickets and James paid.

"Thank you for buying my ticket." I said, shyly. James kept hold of my hand as we walked back to the entrance of the park.

"Dominic, this is a date, it's only normal that I pay" James insisted. "And besides, I've never really been on a normal date, so this is a first for me." He said grinning.

"Really?" I asked, absolutely shocked that this was James' first time. "Are…am…are…uh…first date?" I stuttered

James chuckled. "I have had partners, we've just never done this before, going to a park, holding hands." He said, looking at our hands, entwined together. "Have lunch together." He continues. "This is all very new to me, so I should be thanking you for spending the time with me."

I wanted to say that he was technically buying my time, but I didn't. It would be too rude and the look on his face completely melted me away. He looked so happy. "I'm glad to." I said sheepishly.

"Okay. So where do we start?" James asked, looking into the park as far as the eye could see.

**Line Break**

**James' POV**

"Okay, so I've never been to his park before." Dominic confessed. "I've read the reviews and they were good, so I'm not really sure what's good or not." He said, looking nervous. He was biting his lips and they were turning red and full. They looked absolutely delicious.

"How about we start with the small rides, then work our way up to the big ones and at the end of our day, we'll go on the Ferris wheel." I suggested. I've always wanted to kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel, I've seen it in movies and my mother always said how romantic it was to kiss the one you love at the top of a Ferris wheel.

Love.

That word. Why does it keep coming up. I don't even know why I keep associating Dominic with that word. It's too soon for love and fairytale once upon a times. They don't exist anymore.

"James?" Dom called out, shooing away my thoughts and insecurities.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted to go on the carousel ride first?" He asked, looking a little shy.

"I would love to."

**Line break**

Two hours into the park and we had managed to finish almost all the not so terrifying rides and it was absolutely amazing. Dominic held my hand and he didn't even try and let it go. It felt so natural like we've done it before in another life. I can't believe that I haven't done this back home, but all the guys I've dated are complete idiots who only want me for my crown. Dom knows nothing about me and I am so happy that he doesn't, because he seems to like me for me.

_But your paying him a million dollars._

But he seems to genuinely be interested in me.

"James! Let's try one of the roller-coaster now!" Dom said, all excited and jumping. He was still holding onto my hand he was literally dragging me to the ride. We managed to get to the end of the line, and it looked like we'd be the next ones on the ride. The park wasn't crowded, it's so unlike the ones at home, they are always swarming with people, especially when I'm there, then again, it's good to show the people are you can have fun just like them.

As soon as the ride finished and the people unloaded, Dom and I boarded it. We took the front seat, Dom told me it was the best to be in the front. At that exact moment my palms started getting clammy. I'm not sure why. I've never been scared of roller coasters before and I know that heights don't frighten me. I think I was trembling too. Dom noticed and he held me hand. He took the initiative and held my hand…to comfort me! I don't know why I'm surprised, but in the strip club he seems to confident and then here, he's all shy and bashful and playful. He's just a whole different person that what I expected, he's much better than what I expected.

The ride started. Dom held on to my hand tightly, it was a death grip, the ride slowly ascended upward, making no stop as it defied the laws of gravity. As soon at it reached the top, in one final death-defying stunt, the roller coaster plunged down between two explosive plumes of vermillion fire, rushing past the concession line, blasting the waiting victims with blistering heat and piercing shrieks. As I regarded this spectacle with horror, my jaw dropped, my eyes widened, and my skin sweltered with each consecutive fiery blast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Logan POV**

Just walking to the roller coaster, I swear I'm having flash backs. I see pictures, they are blurry, but they are clear enough to evoke a memory that I've long concealed for those lonely nights I think of them.

In the first picture, there are tears running down my face. I look like I'm about to wet my pants out of fear. I'm hysterical as my mother holds my hand and pulls me towards the line. It looks like I'd rather be in the middle of a burning forest than there. The second flash and I am immediately transported to the exit. I have a huge grin on my face. I'm windblown and my clothes are all disheveled. I look like I had the time of my life.

When I was six years old, my mother made me go on a roller coaster at Disney Land, it wasn't Space Mountain, it was something much scarier, I think it developed my love of those deathly adrenaline-rushing rides.

The wait in line is definitely the worst. All I can think of is the first moments when the ride starts and then I'm filled with anticipation so strong that I can barely stand still. I remember, I couldn't help but hop around asking, "Are we almost there yet?" annoying mom and dad every five minutes, but they never showed, they would always smile or chuckle and respond with "Almost there champ." Champ. That's what my dad called me, he was always so proud of me, would he still be proud of me now, seeing what I do?

I see James and he has that look that I have, when I have butterflies, my palms are sweating and my heart is racing. I'm so filled with nerves and expectation that I feel like I'm going on stage for a school play. However, the anticipation won't let me concentrate. All I think of is the roller coaster approaching from not too far in the distance. And the wait, that doesn't even seem to be more than five minutes, seems like eternity to me I'm finally at the front of the line. I love roller coaster, they help me forget and they help me remember.

I go to the queues that lead to the front of the roller coaster. This seat and the last seat are the best ones on the roller coaster. From the front you can see everything without a chair blocking your view. I notice that James seems nervous, he's shaking a little, so I do what think Dom would do, I hold his hand.

My heart is beating so fast that I feel like it's going to burst out of my chest. I feel a mix of fear, excitement and apprehension. Finally all the seatbelts have been checked. The roller coaster attendants have all given the thumbs up and the roller coaster starts to go. The ride starts and I have this sensation to spread my arms, like I'm flying. The back, on the other hand, is fun because it's the fastest seat on the cart. You get the most momentum and you get whipped around so fast that your head is hitting the sides of your headrest and your arms are flapping around.

We take of from the loading station and start going towards that part of the roller coaster where you are being pulled. This is like a whole other roller coaster in itself. As we're being pulled up, I can hear the "click,click" of the track and cables. Every time I hear a click my heart jumps and I feel more and more apprehensive. I'm so nervous. I just want to be at the top and going down the track already. But, of course, it takes forever to get there. There are so many thoughts going through my head - "What if the roller coaster breaks down and we get stuck?" "What if something breaks and we fly off the roller coaster and plunge to our deaths?" The eternity it takes to get to the top is the perfect time for me to get thoroughly panicked. I can just imagine the cart flying off the track and breaking every bone in my body when we hit the ground. "I should turn around. This is stupid. We don't need this kind of risk." I regret ever coming on the roller coaster in the first place. I hope we make it through the ride safely. Eventually, after thousands of scary thoughts run through my mind, we get to the top. By now, I just want to get this over with. And I thought that waiting in line was the worst part!

As my seat starts tilting downwards, I start to feel excited again. I'm just waiting for that initial drop that makes my stomach feel like it's falling out from underneath me. As we're inching towards the edge of the drop, I start screaming my brains out. James looks over at me and starts laughing so hard his eyes tear up. I ignore him, just for a little bit to concentrate on building up my excitement so that the roller coaster will be even better. As we drop, my breath gives out and it becomes impossible for me to make any sound. I'm sitting in my seat, unable to make a sound and feeling like my stomach has disappeared and I'm actually having fun. Who would have though that is scared out of your wits would actually be a blast? We go through loops and corkscrews and drops; it's fantastic! I'm having the time of my life. I'm screaming, yelling, laughing and just letting loose and going crazy.

All too soon, the ride is over. Our cart slows down and while we're waiting for the cart before us to leave the station, my friend and I exclaim over how much fun that was. The cart pulls into the station. I'm out of breath and shaking like crazy. I hate having to stand up and walk out of the cart. All I want to do is sit there and ride the roller coaster over and over again. But, I have to get off. When I stand up, the world spins. I feel so dizzy and exhilarated from the roller coaster that I have trouble walking. I shake my head and take a couple of steps to regain my balance. As I'm walking down the exit ramp, I have a huge grin plastered to my face. I'm still feeling that head rush that comes with riding a roller coaster. I love the high that you can only get from zooming through the air at incredible speeds. I'm filled with energy and I feel so alive.

Roller coasters are my remedy.

"That…was…" James started. He was smiling wide, but he was out of breath, his cheeks were rosy red and his hair which was neatly spiked up, was now flat. Honestly, I like his hair like this, very cute.

"Amazing." I grinned.

"Yeah." He said. "Do you wanna try the Abyss?" He asked pointing to the ride that seemed to be thirty stories high. It was the one that went up and down, feigning to make you fall and then bouncing back up. I can only imagine the thoughts in my head when I'd be strapped on, yelling fro mercy, while I contemplated what I'd say to my parents in the after life.

"Yeah. I'd love to." I grinned.

Like I said adrenaline cures all worries.

**Line Break**

We spent the rest of the day light going on the scary rides and just as the sun started setting, James pulled me towards the Ferris wheel, couples were starting to line up, all of who probably wanted to kiss at the very top, while the sun settled. I wonder if that's what James wants. It would be the perfect conclusion to a perfect date.

It was nearing the end of our date, anyway. I'm sure after this we're going to have dinner and maybe… I…

I don't think I'll take his money. This isn't a business deal. Hell this is the most fun I've had in nine years. This is what I've needed in a long time, what no one has been able to give me.

James and I seem to have gone into the habit of holding each other's hand. I don't think we've let each other go since we got here. James got us to the back of the line, just as people started to pile into the carts. His flat hair was so cutely hiding his hazel eyes and his grin seemed wider than the Cheshire cat, but less creepy. We were the last couple to get on the Ferris wheel.

James and I both sat on the same side, with James' arm draped around my back and the other holding my hand. I can't get over how natural this feels. If only he knew I was Logan and not Dom, I think we could make this work. Never mind the fact that he lives thousands of miles away. We might be able to get this to work.

_Urgh! Logan! How long have you known this guy?! He's paying you to have a date with him! Does that no strike you as odd? Aren't you a little creeped out?! _

Stupid voice in my head.

We were slowly reaching the top of the wheel and the view was spectacular. The season cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear.  
The sun, like a large, grandeur orange fireball in the distance was partially cloaked by the hanging clouds, which were all splashed with the random colors of hot pinks, reds and even hints of purples and blues. The sun was so large that he felt he could almost touch it. It seemed to look at him with a dull glare, knowing that it's beauty and the planet's dependence on it for survival made up for it.  
The sun which had it's time to shine for the time it was given, seemed to whisper "Farewell" to the world as it sunk lower and lower in a lazy manner; almost as if it never wanted to leave.

James chose that moment to look into my eyes, then he looked away again.

He looked at the sun again. The sun was almost as orange as the sky, like a ghost almost. Yet even from behind the trees, it seemed to stare at him; a silent ball of wonderment that was really a raging ball of Hellish fury. The very thing that gave warmth, life, light and happiness to so many could just as easily cause utter destruction. That fact reminded me of my parents.

I went up and reached for James' face, the mid light, casted long shadows mystifying his eyes, while unveiling the pure innocence in his soul. I let the lingering feelings in my hands sway as I leaned in. His eyes focused on my lips. I leaned in.

Closer.

Closer.

Our lips so close.

And bliss. His lips on mine, slow and lustful. At the top of the Ferris wheel, as the sunlight danced off our faces. We kissed. His hand on my should held me closer, tangling itself in my hair. He kissed me with passion, only the soul could bare, it was what my mother used to describe to me. My lips tingled and a sweet sensation of satisfaction soared though my body.

Slowly our lips moved together and slowly we parted.

The magic of the moment cast it's spell on my heart. I think…

I think, I might be falling in love.

* * *

Please review :)

Love you guys

Susuki


	4. The First Time

So...I still do have exams, but I had a day off today and obviously I didn't want to revise, but now I'm screwed, but hopefully I'll get some reviews out of this. so** PLEASR REVIEW**

**LoveSparkle- There's more!**

**Chey21- GO a head, please tell me if I made another bo bo. I can't seem to proof read :'( But Thank you :)**

**Big Time Stories- Is Logan the only one? Hope you enjoy this chapter**

** - thank you for the review, unfortunately, I had different vision for his chapter, but Logan will do that soon**

**angelrescue02- Sadly, it's a product of my imagination and a park called Ocean Park in Hong Kong, its the only real theme park I've ever been to.**

**GoBeyondBoundaries- Ohh! New reviewer! Thank you for the review :)**

**DuckieLuver- Hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a bit of *blush* scenes and a lot of discussions about the future ;)**

**thesandbar- I'M GETTING THERE! hahhaa, thank you for taking the time to review :)**

**Now! On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**Logan's POV**

The sun had set and the day had come to an end, the magic of the moment still lingered in the air and James and I were still holding hands. We were almost clutching on to each other. We slowly walked back to the entrance of the park, silently cursing the end of the day and the end of this sweet first date.

Now, everything seems so calm. I can't explain it. James feels so familiar and I can't help but wonder what's going to happen next? Is this all a fairytale that has come to an end, is my Cinderella story over at the stroke of midnight and will the guy who made me fall for him in one day ever want to be with me?

"Hey, Dom?" He asked, as we walked out of the entrance.

"Hmm?"

"Where should we have dinner?" He questioned. He still wanted to spend time with me. It felt like my insides were glowing and I knew I was smiling as wide as I could. James noticed and he chuckled, giving my over stretched lips a soft kiss. "You're lips are bleeding." He frowned, pulling from the kiss. "I guess I just need to kiss them more to keep them moist." He said, waggling his eyes brown flirtatiously.

I laughed, only to be silenced by his sweet lips back on mine. "You're smooth." I sputtered, in between kisses.

"Thank you." He smirked. He gave me one last sweet, soul clenching kiss and smiled. "Now, let' go eat. I feel like…Pizza." He smiled.

"And I know just the place."

* * *

**James' POV**

Dominic really did know the perfect pizza place. I mean the pizza at the palace is good, but even this delicious, mouth watering, if I ever let the chef Sebastian know back home, he'd…never mind, let's not go there.

"Once again, this is the best pizza I've ever had." I cheered.

Dominic smiled and took a sip of his soda. "This is the best date I've ever had." He said softly, almost enough to make me miss it, but my eyes were trained on his lips. There's just something so conversant about Dom. I feel like I could spend forever with him.

"It's the best date I've been on, too." I assured, touching his hand that was on the table. His eyes were fixated on my face and I felt self-conscious. You'd think after being a prince for twenty-two years, I would be okay with people looking at my face, but I'm not. "Is there something on my face, again?" I asked.

"No, why?" Dominic said, looking puzzled.

"You keep staring at my face." I explained.

"Oh." Dom blushed. "No… I…I was looking at your eyes. I lo-love them. They are beautiful and so magical, this might be the last time I see them." He chocked out. Every time he spoke, his last sentence would throw me off my train of thought and I forget where we met, I forget how confident he was, he's like a whole different person when it's just the two of us.

A sudden realization hit. I knew what I was going to do. I just needed to make sure that Dominic felt the same.

"When's your flight?" He inquired.

"Huh?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts.

"You said tonight was your last night, when's your flight?" He asked, his eyes were avoiding mine. I could feel him quiver. It's weird to know that you could fall for someone only after spending one day with them.

I let out a sigh. "Tomorrow, early. Around 8:00am." I said.

"So I only have you for… " Dominic looked at his watch, " twelve hours give or take two depending on the early morning traffic to LAX." He so cute when he rattles facts like that. I can't believe he even agreed to go out with me. But what if he's only going out with me for the money…what then?

"What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't turn me away…

"I…It's your choice, it's your final twelve hours." He said.

"Come to my hotel with me?" I said.

Dammit, I can think with I'm with Dominic.

I hope this doesn't prove me wrong.

* * *

**NO POV**

The finished their dinner quickly and they made their way to James' hotel. Logan couldn't believe he was about to do what he was about to do. When James asked there was a certain ferocity in his tone, like he was challenging something, like it was a question of trust.

Logan soon found out that James was staying at the Four Seasons and, he had the penthouse suit, and his brother and Kendall were in their own quarters, probably sleeping, they weren't morning people, so they needed all the sleep they could get, explained James.

Logan sudden felt intimidated by James' vast amount of wealth and he couldn't bring himself to say more than a few utterances. It was profoundly nerve racking. James excused himself to the bathroom and took a shower and since Logan figured he'd be doing the same thing, he followed James' example and used the bathroom after him.

If Logan wasn't surprised before, he was definitely surprised when he got inside the bathroom. It was luxurious, painted with Italian Murals, with angels and a beautiful blue sky coloured with the light of golden glows in shell shaped lamps, draped with porcelain marbles, it was extremely classy. It had Logan even apprehensive about his situation. Logan couldn't believe the sheer magnitude of the size of the room, it was bigger than his apartment and much comfier. Despite the aura of comfort, Logan didn't want to be too long, he wanted to get back to James and that feeling that started to linger in his heart when the older boy was near. It was magic. It was…Love

"How about a game of cards?" James suggested as Logan came out of the bathroom. James looked up and almost dropped the cards he had in his hands. Logan had decided to discard his jeans and cone out in his t-shirt and his boxers. It turned James on, but it made Logan nervous, he'd never been so courageous with anyone, before.

Logan chuckled. "Sure."

James grinned, slowly trying to getting his demur in check and started shuffling the cards like a pro, he even shuffled them in the air. "Okay, so this is a game that my grandparents used to play, it's called…actually I don't know what it's called, they just always played it." He shrugged. He started dealing the cards, giving each of us thirteen cards each, then he flipped one card, then put the rest of the deck face down on that card. "That card." It was a black eight of spades. "Is the 'joker card,' which means that you can substitute the opposite colour of that card for any number or suit. Okay?"

"Okay." Logan answered, picking up his cards, looking at them.

"Okay, so you have thirteen cards." He explained. "You have to make three sets of either a run, which is a sequence in a suit or you have to have the same number/letter. And you have to make one set of four cards that also follow in sequence or are the same number. This deck here, you pull from it and if you like the card you keep it, but you have to throw away a card, the maximum number of cards you can have is thirteen and this card, the 'joker card,' like I said the opposite colour, so the red eights can be anything you want it to be. You just need to complete the sets and one you have them completed you win! The first one to finish wins!" James cheered.

"Okay, let's start." Logan said, going into analysis mode. He loved card games and challenges, so this was going to be hard on James.

Half an hour after the game started, Logan was finished. He glanced up at James who had his mouth slightly open, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Logan wanted nothing more than be able to go over and kiss him, but he held himself back. There was no way James would feel the same way. No way.

"I win!" Logan announced, laying his cards down on the soft mattress, showing them to James. James' jaw dropped and his cards fell out of his hands.

"No way!" He said he mock shock. "I can't believe a rooky won!" He said, falling on his bed.

"Beginners luck, I guess." Logan siad in modesty.

James quickly sat back up and folded his legs, "how about best two out of three and the loser has to do as the winner says."

Logan smiled. "You're on Mr Big shot."

James considered the nickname. "Hmm, I've been called many things…but never that. I like it" He smirked.

Line break

Two hours, lots of snacks, flirty throw backs and gently shoves later, James won. It was a close battle, but finally James had proven to be the better of the two card players and he celebrated with jumping up an down on the be, then tickling Logan for loosing, only to end in the two of them in passionate embrace.

James slowly managed to move on top of Logan, pressing their bodies together. Logan squirmed as he felt James' fully erection press against his own. Only the thin fabric of his boxers separated them, fabric that even now was becoming soaked by the copious juices that were leaking from both of them. They undulated slowly against each other.

James' seeking tongue demanded entrance. With a sigh Logan opened for him and whimpered as James' tongue moved sinuously over his own, teasing and exploring. Logan lay with his eyes closed, so lost in James' kiss he almost forgot to breathe. He gasped for air when James pulled back and gasped again, shivering as James attacked his ear, nibbling his lobe, licking the outer curves.

When his tongue swept inside, Logan tightened his hold on James' shoulders and whispered, "Oh, God, I'm getting dizzy."

James chuckled, "I want you wide awake when I take you. I want this to be good, for both of us."

Logan met James' eyes, his own filled with apprehension, " James, I've… I've, never done anything like this before." He admitted, searching James' eyes for something to indicate to him that he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake in his life.

"I…I figured this was your first time taking a customer out." he softly stroked Logan's cheek and smiled at his questioning look, Logan's face burned with embarrassment. James grinned, "God, I love it when you blush, it's so cute," he teased. He then quickly added, "I'm would like to make love to you. If you'd let me?"

Logan frowned and pouted, giving James a look from under his lashes, trying to minimize his embarrassment. James leaned in, capturing Logan's bottom lip with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth while uttering a drawn out, "Yes." Logan moaned as James released him with a lick on the lips.

James pulled Logan close, caressing his body. Taking his mouth again in a smooth, hot kiss, he ran his hands slowly over Logan's arms, chest and stomach. Logan was soon squirming, quivering, whimpering his need. James' hand slid under the waistband of Logan's boxers, finding his throbbing cock. His fingers wrapped around the swollen girth and gently pumped. Logan's body arched in reaction. He pulled his mouth from James', calling out his pleasure.

"Feels good doesn't it, Dominic?" James' eyes glittered with fierce possessiveness. Logan was his. He intended to make an unmistakable claim on the sweet angel that writhed under his hands. He released Logan's cock, his hands moving to the waistband of his boxers. "Lift up Dom," he ordered gruffly, "these have got to go."

Barely coherent, Logan obeyed. James' touch was sweeping him onto another plain of existence. His body shook with tension and desire. His own hands roved over the muscled planes of James' shoulders, back and chest. He delighted in the feel of the silky hair that slid over his fingers. He looked down, watching as James relieved him of his boxers. His gaze was drawn to James' groin. He'd felt the heat and hardness of James' cock against him but he'd never seen it's full rampant glory. As with everything else about him, James' cock was a work of art.

Fully eight inches, the thick, vein wrapped, ivory column was topped by a plump, plum shaped head. Precum wet the tip, enhancing its blood engorged blush. Logan swallowed a sudden lump in his throat at the thought of taking that monster inside his untried anal passage. His doubtful, worried gaze met James'.

"It'll be alright Dominic. I'm going to take my time getting you ready." James slid up the length of Logan's body, his mouth taking Logan's in a heated kiss, "Do you trust me?" he smiled at Logan's affirmative nod, "That's good, babe," he returned to Logan's ear, gently biting the lobe, taking pleasure in his breathy moans, "by the time I finish with you, you'll be begging me to take you. I promise."

James licked and sucked his way down the length of Logan's neck, to the hollow of his throat and across his collarbone. He made a beeline for the flat disk of one nipple, tugging the beaded tip lightly with his teeth. Logan shuddered and groaned. James worked first one then another hot spot. His mouth continued its downward trek, finally reaching its ultimate goal.

Logan's cock was granite hard, a steady stream of precum leaking from the engorged cap. "Beautiful," James whispered.

His heated breath was an added, shocking caress. His thumb smoothed the warm sticky fluid over taut reddened skin. He opened his mouth and slowly engulfed his lover, his tongue swirling, teasing, savoring. James held tight as Logan bucked convulsively, his hands clenched in the sheets, incredulous moans wrung from his throat.

James worked Logan's cock with a steady unrelenting rhythm, working in concert with Logan's instinctive, upward thrusts. He knew by the sound of Logan's cries, the tightening of his body, that he wouldn't last long. Sliding a hand between Logan's thighs, he lightly massaged his tight ball sack, throwing him over the edge. Thick hot seed spurted down James' throat. He drew back to capture the salty/sweet fluid on his tongue, savoring his lover's essence, capturing every drop.

Logan lay still except for the heaving movement of his chest as he recovered from the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. He opened his eyes, his expression sleepy, sated. His gaze was captured by James', who watched him with expectant, tender concern. A slow grin spread over Logan's face. He laughed. He looped an arm around James' neck, pulling him down for a kiss. A kiss that tasted of James and musky essence of man. A kiss filled with love and joy.

With a gentle shove, Logan rolled James under him, caressing his sweat-dampened skin. Having learned his lessons well, he lavished the same attention and touches on James that had so recently driven him over the edge.

James lay acquiescent, reveling in Logan's caresses, his body humming with anticipation, his soul nourished by the return of this most treasured of things. A lover's touch. He allowed Logan his explorations until his body was taut with need. When Logan's hand moved to his groin, the fingers enwrapping his aching shaft, James placed his hand over Logan's, halting him.

"This is my show babe, I'm making love to you, remember?"

" James, I want to make you feel the way you made me feel." He'd waited so long to share this with a lover. With someone he could just be himself... he was himself, his name was just different. "Let me do this. Please?"

Logan's eye's were filled with such genuine need that James relented, admitting to himself that he wanted, needed, Logan's attention every bit as much as Logan needed to give it. He nodded and fell back with a groan as Logan's tongue slid over the thick helmet that topped his erection. He shuddered at the slick wet heat that bathed his cock, tickling, teasing. Logan's tongue was painting him with liquid lust.

At Logan's urging, he spread his thighs, his hips heaving upward with pleasured surprise as Logan first laved then suckled both fully laden balls where they hung suspended in their pouch.

"Ungh... damn babe, where'd you learn that?" James grunted.

Logan flashed him a devilish grin, "I read a lot."

That wasn't the answer James was expecting, he thought that working at a strip club…most of the workers would…but Logan wasn't like that and James was slowly realizing it. "Oh yeah? Damn if this is what you learn from reading, I need to read more" James laughed, then groaned again as Logan returned to his objective.

James felt Logan lick his way back to the tip of his straining rod. He felt Logan's mouth open. Felt warm breath feather over his moist skin. Felt his cock enveloped in hot wet velvet, some of which wiggled and stroked, inflaming every nerve ending it touched. Soft lips firmly banded his shaft, sliding first down, then up. Each slide brought suction. Suction and rhythm increased moment by moment until James became a mindless slave to the sensual ministrations of his lover. With pounding heart and breath rushing to fill laboring lungs, he panted and groaned, crying out as he erupted, delivering shot after shot of rich creamy seed to fill his lover's mouth and throat.

Logan swallowed again and again, his eyes closed, his senses fully attuned to the feel and flavor of James' liquid offering. His "mmm" of pleasure pulled another moan from James and a last convulsive spurt of semen. He slowly withdrew, releasing James' spent member, leaving it with a few final cleansing licks.

James reached down, pulling him up until they were face to face. Their lips met and opened, tongues exploring with languid grace. James broke the kiss, pulling back so he could fully focus on Logan's face. "Damn, those books, I'm surprised how good you are. I gotta tell you babe, if you get any better I may have a heart attack."

Logan smirked and playfully punched him, "Cut it out. And you're not exactly my first." he paused and bit his lip, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, "I will admit I've practiced on a few bananas, but they never delivered such a tasty load." _And the occasional customer, but that was only one time!...And it wasn't as if I did it willingly. I've lied about many things, mostly to make myself look a little better, so people won't pity me. I pretend to be a little experienced, so then I don't have to be embarrassed for being a stripper who is also a virgin, I pretend. I'm good at it. It's easy, especially with Dominic. _

James laughed and pulled Logan down on his chest, winding his arms around him, "Babe, you're priceless."

Logan snuggled in with a contented sigh.

They rested comfortably together until once again, they found their lips together, pulling out soft cries and moans. James flipped Logan over on his stomach and draped his big, body over the younger man's. His already swelling lenght wedged between the rounded mounds of Logan's ass and he slowly rippled, emulating the thrust and withdrawal of sexual play.

"Time for the main event, Dominic." he whispered, licking and teasing Logan's ear, "Are you ready?"

Logan was already panting, but in his mind he was cringing. This was his first time and James was calling him Dominic. It was too late to tell him the truth and James was only his for one night. "Yes... no... aren't you going to... don't you need to... oh God." he groaned. His confusion was aided by the fact that James was lightly biting him. Soft stinging bites followed by warm, soothing licks, right where his neck met his shoulder. Logan shuddered.

"Yes I am going to. Relax baby, feel for me, just feel."

James sat up, straddling Logan's hips. Precum left a shimmering trail against the warm lightly bronzed hue of Logan's skin where it met James' dripping cock. James massaged Logan's shoulders and back, leaning down again and again to place random kisses along the way. His tongue traced the subtle ridge of his spine, the slick tantalizing trail sending electric shivers through Logan.

Moving further down, his big callused hands settled on the taut, rounded globes that had drawn his attention from their first meeting. They were massaged, squeezed, stroked and kissed. James returned to the base of Logan's spine. Parting those muscular mounds, he followed the lightly furred trail to his objective, a taut brownish pink rosebud, guardian of paradise.

At the sight, a primitive growl rose from James's throat. Another burst of precum slid from the slit that topped the heavy pulsing head of his cock. James took the slick fluid on his finger and transferred it to that tight pucker, anointing, claiming. His lubed finger made a shallow foray into the tight ring, gliding over the hot, silky, inner flesh.

Logan's whimper shot straight to the primitive libido of rutting man. James bent, inhaling deeply. He was instantly captured by the rich musky scent of his man. The heady spice inundated his senses, drawing him in, tearing away inhibitions. His tongue flicked out, sliding over the velvet rucked flesh. His lover's flavor exploded on his tongue and with another primal growl he began to feed. With near savage intensity, his tongue ravaged the quivering flesh beneath him. He licked and laved the clenched pucker, oiling, lubricating until it yielded, opening for the stabbing thrust of his determined tongue.

So lost was he in the feast, he barely heard the desperate cries of his lover. His arms enwrapped his struggling prey, holding it steady for his devouring. He stopped only when hot liquid splashed against his leg. Newly voided semen, spurting into the sheets below Logan's straining body.

Panting, James rolled Logan. He reached to the beside stand and in the top drawer, found the tube of lubricant he'd discovered earlier. Losing the cap, he squeezed a dollop on his middle finger. Using his thumb, he spread and warmed it. Slick finger connected with loosened sphincter and slid with slow, exquisite grace to the hilt.

"James!" Logan was drawn out of his post orgasmic stupor as James' finger found his prostate. His body bowed, straining upward.

James watched with satisfaction as Logan's cock firmed and filled. He worked his finger in and out, eventually adding a second, more lube, then a third, preparing stretching, opening. Logan squirmed and panted, his hips straining as he helped impale himself on James' broad, tapered fingers. His movements became maddened, frantic as he wordlessly begged to be taken.

James leaned forward, taking Logan's moans into his mouth, his skull reverberating with his insistent cries. "What do you need babe?" his voice was a husky sensual caress.

"You! In me... in me... in me. Now, now, now! Please James, please." Just as predicted, Logan begged to be taken.

James withdrew his fingers, lubed his cock and placed the head against Logan's tunnel, pushing forward until the head slid past the tight ring of muscle guarding the entrance. Both men groaned and froze.

Seeing the grimace of pain that crossed Logan's face, James murmured soothing words to his man, "I know it hurts baby. Try to relax, bear down. Let me in. Let me in babe."

James held steady, his hands sliding over Logan's thighs and down, caressing the taut muscular globes he speared between. Tentative movement pulled him deeper, a heartfelt and hungry "yes" from Logan, released him from self-imposed stasis. A slow, shallow thrust began the journey. Each gentle inward glide brought him closer and closer to being fully imbedded in his lover. A final thrust, a convulsive heave, he hilted and held.

Moans and gasping pants broke the silence. James lay still, eye's closed, every sense focused on the joining. He was wholly attuned to that part of himself buried deep, fisted in hot silk, attuned to the silk itself, the lining of the sheath that held him, welcomed him. That physical part of his lover that took him in, made them one, made him nearly whole again.

He opened his eyes, his gaze connecting with Logan's. There in those shining hazel depths he was renewed, reborn, taken, accepted, loved, made whole. His breath ratcheted to a higher level, his body began to move, primal rhythm was established and carried on with endless motion. Each thrust brought and bestowed electrifying pleasure. Sweat slick skin slid and slapped together. The heady, warm aroma of sex filled flared nostrils as grunts, moans and cries of passion and pleasure filled the ears. The pressure built, built until they hovered, balanced on the edge, where James savagely pushed, plunging them into the abyss.

Logan howled his release, his cock spewing between their surging bodies. Every nerve exploded, imploded then burst anew as wave after wave of orgasmic intensity shook him. He collapsed, whimpering, lost in the dizzying pleasure that inundated every sense.

James followed, bellowing, releasing his seed, hard pulsing volleys that clenched his gut with ecstasy and drenched the clinging sheath that gripped and milked and cradled him with volcanic heat. Shaking, spent, he draped himself over the steaming warmth of his partner's body, giving in to the welcome oblivion that beckoned.

Endless moments passed in silence, until sated bodies stirred. James lifted his head from where it rested on Logan's shoulder. He grazed his fingertips softly down Logan's soft cheek.

"Hey." he whispered, and then kissed the slow smile that spread across his lover lips.

Chuckles broke the silence, giggles of joy and abandon that had them shaking against each other as they revealed in the afterglow. Eventually sobering they lay together, hands idly wandering over warm, slightly sticky skin, lightly massaging, learning the firm, muscle covered planes, hills and valleys of the bodies that had together performed such miracles.

"Thank you, James." Logan said, letting the heaviness of his eyes slowly draw him in to sleep.

"You're welcome, Dominic." James siad softly, kissing his temples, and holding the smaller boy closer to his body. _I love you. _He wanted to say, but that was for another time, hopefully in the morning.

* * *

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The door of James' rom rattled and was followed by Kendall, swiftly walking in, completely ignoring the fact that there wasn't only one body in James' bed, but two. Kendall had seen a lot of things and last night he saw Prince James completely smitten with the young stripper. Kendall wasn't surprised, Dominic was James' type and clearly they had sparks flying between each other. But if only he wasn't a stripper, the king might have let them get married and James would stop breaking the hearts of every eligible duke/duchess in all the words. Yeah. If only

"James." Kendall said, shaking James' tired body, with was tightly wrapped around Logan's smaller body. "James!" Kendall tried again. "JAMES!?

"Wha-?!" James siad, suddenly jerking up from his sweet slumber. "What is it?" He asked, looking at Kendall, then falling back down to snuggle with Logan.

"We need to leave, in ten minutes! Our flight is in an hour!" Kendall siad urgently.

"What?! How can that be? It's only… 5:05 am," James said, sighing. "I don't want to go." James said.

"You have you, the first step of the coronation is tonight. You _have _ to be there." Kendall reminded.

"Urgh! I don't want to leave him." James begged, looking at Logan, quietly breathing. "I think…I might…"

"You've fallen for him." Kendall gathered. He started walking around the room, packing James' things and laying out his departure cloths for him. "As I recall, he's a stripper…not exactly royalty material."

"Shhh." James panicked. "I don't want him to know yet."

"Why not? As a gathered, you offered him a large sum to spend the day with you." Kendall mentioned, inwardly cringing at his own cynicism, even though he could clearly see that the two of them were hitting it off and from what he heard last night, he was sure Logan felt the same way.

"I know… That's what I don't' understand. Is he doing this for the money or what it a convenient way for him to get to know me…I mean if he was doing it for the money, I'd understand, but we slept together… And…"

"If you really are in love with him and bring him back to Roccque, then you are going to need to talk to him, but now is not the time, now get up, get dressed and we need to leave."

"But Dominic…"

"Write him a note or something. Just hurry!" Kendall said, rushing out to go wake up Carlos.

James groaned and quietly got out of bed, making sure not to disturb the sweet heart in his arms. He quietly went to the bathroom and got ready, when he came out, Logan was still fast asleep. He didn't' have the heart to wake Logan up, not because he didn't want to, believe you me, he did. He didn't want to see 'Dominic's' reaction only to find out he was only after the money. Or worse, to cause Dominic pain for leaving. He was pretty sure he knew what type of person Dom was and he hadn't be wring so far, but this was a different country and people from different lands were always strange.

James found Dom's phone in his jeans and thanked god that Dom didn't use a passcode, then input his number on Logan's phone and saved it under "James D." be known to him, Logan had two other classmates who named themselves James D on his phon. James then went to the desk that was placed in his room and took out his cheque book, he wrote out the check for one million dollars, and used his private account under his mother's maiden name, in case and then proceeded to write a note to Dominic.

**_Dear Dominic,_**

**_If you are reading this, it means that I have already left. I'm sorry for not waking you, but I wasn't sure what you're reaction would be if you saw me leave. Please believe me, when I say that last night was the most magical, incredible, spectacular, surreal experience in my life. I had the time of my life and that's all thanks to you._**

**_I have never had so much fun in one day, I haven't been to an amusement park to have fun in a long time, I haven't had greasy burgers or pizza's that tasted like heaven since…well since ever. I have never played my grandparents' card game with anyone other than you and them and I have never made love to the one I love. _**

**_Dominic, I know we haven't known each other long, but I can tell that I have feelings for you that I can only explain as love. I am so incredibly fortunate to have met you and be graced my your presence. I can only hope that you feel the same. If you do, then here is my personal number and I found your phone earlier and saved my number as James D, I'm not sure what the country code is, you'd think I'd know, but I have an international phone, so I never use it. _**

**_If you do not, I have written your cheque for you and I will understand if you saw us nothing more than just acquaintances, exchanging a business deal. I'll do anything for you._**

**_Thank you Dominic. _**

**_You have my heart._**

**_James D._**

James shred the last of his tears, that seemed to flow to no bounds from his eyes. He didn't want to leave and he didn't want this to be just a business thing. He wanted Dominic.

"James, we are ready to leave." Kendall said from the other side of the door.

James took one last look and gave Logan one last kiss on the lips. _He is a beautiful sleeping beauty. _He thought and placed the letter and the cheque on the nightstand. With one last look, James walked away. Closing the door to what could have been a fairy-tale.

The wind from the door entered the room, blowing away the heartfelt letter and softly placing it under the bed, leaving Logan to only find the cheque.

James hoped to finally find the one he loved

* * *

**REMEMBER, I STILL HAVE EXAMS, AND I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL THE END OF NEXT WEEK! **

**Sorry, caps lock was on. *innocent eyes***

**Please review**

**Love **

**Susuki :)**

PS! I have a special announcement!

For those of you who have read _**Caribbean Cruising by 88Cupid'sChokehold88**_**,** will be sad to know that she is no longer continuing the story, however, I am!

I PMed her and I got a rely and I am going to continue the story! If you guys haven't read it, you should, it's very good and very angsty, and I'll post it on my page soon, so, there's another story!

And I am also officially looking for a beta. If any of you are interested, please PM me, I really need someone and I could use the second opinion.

Thank you so much guys

I love you, never doubt it :)

Susuki (again)


	5. At the Stroke of Midnight

Mrs. Hutcherlark- Thank you for being the first to review :)

LoveSparkle- yeah ohhh, lol. Thank you for reviewing

Big Time Stories - Wellllll, read and find out ;)

DuckieLuver- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, this chapter is more emotional

thesandbar- I seriously love Rummy, James' experience is mine, actually.

angelrescue02- Ta da! Another update

GoBeyondBoundaries- Well, I am sad, but I know how the story ends, and believe me, if your sad now, you are going to be crying when you read the ending...or are you ;)

Okay, so I didn't have an exam today and I've been lazing around and I should be revising... IB is no joke, it's hard. Anyway, It's 1:38 am and I can't seem to fall asleep, so I wrote the next chapter, but it's short, because the more heavy duty stuff comes next chapter, but please, please, please review. I'm begging you.

* * *

**Chapter 5- After the Clock Strikes Twelve**

**Logan's POV**

The sweet ecstasy of being with the one who made you fall in love with them is the most beautiful and fulfilling feeling in the world. I can still feel the remnants of last night. It's not as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. I can't believe I'm not a virgin anymore. It feels so good.

I stretch my body, elongating my arms and legs, while bend my spine, arching my back in the most heavenly bed in the world. I yawn and then stretch out to hug James. The thing is. He's not there.

I start to panic. What if he already left?

_What if he's only in the shower?_

What if I never see him again?

_What if he's just outside?_

What if I was just a one-night stand…a hooker to him?

_What if you're more?_

What if I'm not.

I bolt from the bed, sitting up straight, and immediately the pain from last night shoots up my spine, causing my legs to quiver with agony. I looked around the early sun lit room, taking in that James' belongings were no longer in the room. The deck of cards we were playing last night was still on the bedside table, scattered on the table, as well as the floor. The side that James was on was cold, void of any sort of warmth for hours. _He's been gone for hours. _He left me.

He had to have.

He didn't wake me.

I looked around the room, there was nothing; just the distant memory of what if felt like to be loved. He left me. I was nothing more than a hook up. After everything…Guess it was my own fault. Yeah. It was my fault. Never trust a customer.

Camille was right.

I slowly got out of bed, my heart void of any emotion. I can't think right now. Don't think.

_Don't think._

It's not worth it. _Don't think_.

He was just a customer. _Don't think_.

He had the captivating eyes. _Don't think. _

He made me feel like me. _Don't think._

I haven't felt like me since…_ Don't think._

He kissed me at sunset. _Don't think._

He made me fall in love with him.

_Don't think_

He made love to me. He was my first.

_Don't think_

He has my heart.

_Don't think._

I found my discarded cloths on the chair of the vanity, all neatly folded. At least he's wasn't a slob. That's all I can say. I slowly put my cloths on, each move hurting my aching body, each breath hurting my heart and each thought eating my soul.

_Don't think._

Why didn't he like me? Was it all an act?

_He did warn me._ Yeah, he did. His flight was early. It was only for one night. I only played Cinderella for one night. For one night I found my Prince and I had my fairy-tale happy ending. But I guess life got in the way... For one night I was not Logan; the poor college kid with no money or Dominic Ray; the stripper, I was James'. It was only for one night. I have to realize that.

I started feeling up my pants, trying to figure out where I put my phone. My wallet was still in my pocket, but my phone wasn't. I honestly hope he didn't look to my wallet. He was out with Dom. He didn't need to be with emotional Logan.

Yeah.

That's all I am.

I thought I finally found someone.

I heard my phone buzz and followed the sound to bedside table that was on James' side. The lamp was on and I gingerly walked towards it. I saw that I received a message from Camille.

_"How was your date?" _

Of course she'd ask. She's the only one who would care enough. As I reached for my phone I saw something that I wasn't…or maybe I was expecting it. I guess I didn't want to expect it. I should have known. That's all I was. I was just a hook up. I was a stripper turned hooker.

There, beside my phone. On the dresser. A cheque for _one million dollars._

It was business.

I fell to my knees, unable to support myself anymore. My body trembled with regret and horror. My f-first time and someone paid me. But it was my fault. Right? I should have told him not to pay me. Right? I mean…I fell in love.

I fell in love with a man who paid me for sex. Who paid me and made love to me.

Why?

Tears ran down my cheeks, filling my face with stains. Tears for a man who I'd never see again. My voice is horse and the choked sobs make it hard to determine if I even have a voice left anymore.

He didn't feel anything for me.

I can't help but think.

I'm not what he wanted. I never will be. I'm a stripper, I'm poor and obviously he's rich. There's no way he'd want a life with me.

With my shaky hands, I reached for my phone. I dialled the one person who could help me. The one person who loved enough to make me feel better about myself. I put the phone to my ear and with in the first two rings, she picked up.

_"Good morning sunshine, how was your hot date?"_

More choked cries came out, unable to control their emotional turmoil. "C-C-Cam."

"_Logan? What's wrong? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Where are you?" _

Did he hurt me? Physically; no. Emotionally; yes. "C-Cam… Please come and get m-me." I cried.

"_Where are you?" _

I told her where and she said she'd be there as soon as possible. I sat on the bed…the bed where we _made love. _Why did he say he wanted to "make love" to me when he didn't even love me? He's cruel. Should have listened to Camille. Never go out with customers. It never ends well. Never.

I look around the room and my eyes can't help but land on the cheque. I have this urge to rip it to shreds, but I'm emotional, I night regret it later, so I just stare at it. It's the logical thing to do.

Logic.

That's never failed before. I should have used logic and said no to him. I didn't need the money. I was coping just fine before he showed. I was independent. I was…I was unaware of the happiness he brought into my heart. I was blissfully ignorant of love and the need for physical support and care had been suppressed. I had done a good job of denying desire. But he changed it all. I looked at his hand writing.

_James Diamond. _

Such a beautiful name. A name fit for a prince. He is a prince. He's the prince-no-the king of my heart. James Diamond. My first and only love. The man I gave my all.

I will never forget you. I thought as I brought the cheque to my lips and kissed it, like it held the world's greatest tressure. And it did. The owner was my love.

James Diamond. Such a beautiful name.

* * *

**James' POV**

It's feels like days…I check my watch and I see that it's only been three hours. The flight is for five and that's on a jet. It feels like days. Why hasn't Dominic called me? He should be up by now, shouldn't he?

I did write my number down properly, right? Stupid Kendall rushing me. I should have doubled checked. I should have written it down on the letter, instead of his phone. What if I gave him the wrong number? Or…Or…Or what if last night meant nothing to him and I was just ano- no. He said it was his first time…doing something like…like last night.

He must have feelings for me.

I know he does. I could see it in his eyes.

I'm sure he does.

Why didn't I wake him? Why was I just a coward? Why couldn't I be a man? I'd given my heart to a complete stranger and I had bedded him. I've never bedded anyone. I'm not allowed to. Since I'm the prince…If I do, then…

I need to ask father first. I need his permission and I need his take on the situation. I want this to be perfect. I need this to be perfect.

I want Dominic to be happy. He's so innocent and vulnerable and he just made me fall in love with him. I want to be his. I want him to be mine.

I want to make sure he's okay. Even if he doesn't call me, even if I was just a business deal and even if I meant nothing. He meant something to me. No. He means something to me. I want him safe.

"Kendall." I called.

"Hmm?" He said looking up form his blueberry.

"Can you keep tabs on Dominic?" I asked looking out the window, wondering if my Dominic would ever call me, wondering if he was awake, wondering if he was feeling okay. I should have waken him up.

"You mean do a background?" Kendall asked.

"That and just keep me updated on his life." I explained.

"Why?" Carlos asked. His attitude had reverted back to the curious brother I knew and loved. He didn't have a demeaning tone like yesterday, but it was sincere, like he knew what I was feeling. I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Because…Because. Because I think. I think I love him." I spoke quietly. The first time I'd spoken words of love and they weren't to the one I loved. Yes I loved Dominic Ray.

"That can be arranged." Kendall said, offering me a smile. He turned back to his phone tapped a few time and he was already calling someone form the royal guards who would be sent to LA to keep and eye over my Dominic.

* * *

Please review :)

I love you guys.

Susuki


	6. When the Clock strikes One

I think I've given up on my exams...

DuckieLuver- I know, it hurts me too, but we are just going to have to wait a little longer.

lord kiras hand- Really?! Awe shucks *blush* thank you :) Of course it's creepy, they are the royal family.

- How was school :) I know, I feel for Loges too

Big Time Stories - I'm sorry, here's another chapter, hopefully this will make you feel better

Alonewriter75- Well, I'm hoping I'm making your heart not break?...I think...Well I've updated! And I did it soon ;)

thesandbar- Don't die! Here's another chapter! I need you :)

GoBeyondBoundaries- Yeah, people never think to look under the bed, do they. Sigh, people. Well lets find out more ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**~One Month Later~**

**Logan's POV**

The mornings seems darker and the nights are longer, the one ambition I had in my heart is now shaded James. School is not the same anymore. My classes aren't interesting anymore. Stripping doesn't appeal to me anymore. I still need the money. I need to support myself, somehow. I asked Eric if it was okay that I only bust tables or take up a bar tending position. He said okay, but I'm still asked to strip from time to time, when the nights are busy. Every time I'm on stage, my eyes drift through he crowds, trying to find him. I pray that I see him and that I mean mean enough to him so that he'll come back and he'll say he loves me…or something.

I haven't cashed in the cheque. I can't bring myself. If I do, then I'm a whore and he meant nothing. If I do, then it was a business deal. If I do then I sold my heart for money. I'm not cashing in. Besides, that cheque is the only real relation I have of him. It's my only memory of him.

I tried to search him on Facebook, I don't think he has one. I can't find one. I wish…I knew more about him.

I'm living with Camille now. I can't take living with that pothead of a roommate anymore and he's not paying the rent anymore, because he never has any money left. I caught him going through my things, looking for some extra cash. I moved out that night and it's been a few weeks since I moved and an entire month and six days since James.

I haven't been eating very much. I haven't been studying very much. I'm always tired, even though I've been sleeping half the day away. All I can do is think of him. Camille hasn't said 'I told you so', yet. I don't think she has the heart to tell me. Seeing me this depressed surely makes her feel guilty. I…I think if she could, she would have tried harder to stop me from going. I think I would be happier if I had never met him. I miss him so much.

I'm sitting in my new bedroom now. It's a decent size, the rent here is cheaper than my older place and the rooms are bigger. Camille said her uncle owned the building, so the rent's not a big hassle. It makes me wonder how many other things Eric owns. He's a good man. He didn't ask any questions since the James incident and I didn't tell him. I think he could tell. He has that big brother quality. I'm glad he's my boss.

It's raining outside, it's almost like Mother Nature knows my pain and is sympathizing with me. Or it's just all in my head. I hate this.

I'm depressed and I have no medicine.

I hear a knock at my door and I tell Cam to come in.

"Hey Loges." She smiles, but her eyes show concern. She's worried that I haven't been eating lately, but it seems like I'm gaining weight. She holds the white door open and leans against it.

"Hey Cam." I said, my eyes fixing on my window, looking at the tiny water droplets crashing against my window.

"Are you going to go to school today?" She asks.

I don't even remember what day it is. "What day is it?"

"Thursday." She says.

"Oh." I said. I have a few classes today. And I have work afterwards. I might as well. Need to do something other than think of him. Need to keep my mind busy. I turned to Camille. "Will you give me a ride?" I ask her.

She smiles a little brighter. "Sure."

* * *

**Kendall POV**

A Month. One month. One freaking month and James isn't James anymore. He's not the self absorbed, egotistical, Adonis who can work a country. He's not the sharp witted Prince who knows how to pay his cards. He's not the great leader he was brought up to be! He's different!

He's moppy, he's depressed and he's always thinking of Dominic! And his name isn't even Dominic! It's Logan Hortense Mitchell! Hortense! Hortense! He's in love with a guy named Hortense.

Sigh.

But he's not a bad guy. He's actually decent. He's a good match for James, if only he wasn't a stripper, then, well, we wouldn't have to worry about the media and what they have to say about Logan and James together. I mean I don't mind. As long as James is happy and can do his job, I'm good.

If only Carl-

No.

Don't think

Anyway. I sent Officer Garcia, one of the captains of the royal security league to LA to keep and eye on Logan and he's a private investigator too, so he has informed me of many things over the past month.

_Name: Logan Hortense Mitchel_

_Age 19_

_DOB: September 14__th__ 1994_

_Occupation: Student_

_Jobs: Stripper _

_Parents: Deceased on December 19__th__ 2005_

_Cause of death: Burglary, home invasion, killed both after father woke from the noise. Logan had to recollection of that night. He woke up in the morning and they were gone. The ME report states that they were brutally stabbed repeatedly. Logan did not know what was happening until he woke up in the morning and by that time it was too late. He saw his parents drowned in their own blood, their eyes open. They got the guy a few days later; the neighbours were able to act as witnesses. Logan had been in the care of relatives till the age of sixteen. He had willingly left after some complications. Eventually he got into University early and is currently pursuing medicine._

When I told James about all of this… Well. He was angry. At first. I mean, Dom-Logan lied to him, but after realizing the risk of having given his real name and knowing that James did the same thing, he calmed down. But as soon as he heard about Logan's parents and the life he'd been leading so far. They hardships, the struggles, he'd almost broken down in tears. Ever since James' mother passed, he's lost a little of his soul, but he had his father and I were able to get only a fraction of that James back. James is no stranger to loss and hearing Logan's story, he became even more emotional. He regretted leaving Logan like that; he thought he had abandoned him. I tried to explain that he barely knew him, but James said he knew enough.

Since James wrote the cheque, he'd told me to keep tabs on whether or not Logan had cashed it in, but so far, there has been nothing. According to Officer Garcia, it doesn't seem like Logan has any intention of cashing in that cheque. Logan's still working at the strip club and it look likes he's still going to Garcia also said that the atmosphere around Logan is very gloomy, I have no doubt in my mind that he's feeling the same thing James is feeling.

But James can't go to Logan yet. Yet. He still has two more ceremonies and he can leave next month, after the final coronation. These coronations are important; it's Roccque's way on ensuring that future King of Roccque is still eligible for the throne, these coronations has happened every seven years, since James turned fifteen. Carlos started two years ago, so this is a frequent occasion in Roccque and when Katie turns fifteen, she needs to start as well. After the King decides to retire, he will hand his crown to his eldest child, but if that child doesn't want the crown, then it goes to the second or the third so forth. Strangely enough, there's no competition on who wants the crown. Everyone has accepted that James is going to be the future King and I think the others have their own things they want to do. I know Carlos wants to focus on the justice system and Katie wants to focus on out business side, James is the one who brings everything together. So, not much competition.

James loves his country. He really does. He's had people ask for his hand, men and women, but he's always turned them down after the first date. He said that they weren't the one. But that day with Logan, I saw the boy who I grew up with, I saw his eyes light up again and he had that same cheeky smile he had when his mother was alive. It was truly amazing. That's why I wasn't surprised when I found then in bed together. I know James isn't very experienced and to give himself completely to Logan on the first date shows just how special Logan is.

Hopefully things will turn out all right.

* * *

**James' POV**

His name is Logan.

It fits him better. He didn't seem like a Dominic. I wonder what's he doing now. I hope he's happy. I can only hope he's happy. Well, not too happy. I want him to be happy when he sees me. I know I meant something to him. I wish he'd call me.

Why didn't he call me?

Does he hate me? Was it only for the money? No. He hasn't spent it yet.

URGH! This stupid coronation. If I didn't have to do this, I could be back at LA! I just left him. One month. I left him. I should have used his phone to call mine, so I had his number. Why did I not think this through? I thought I was the smart on. I'm the strategist in this country!

But what if I really did mean nothing and there's no point in going back. Maybe I should just save it as a wonderful memory and live the rest of my life knowing that I had loved and lost than to have never loved at all.

I talked to father about the situation. He didn't seem pleased that Logan was a stripper, but he was impressed that Logan was pursuing medicine. But he asked me whether or not I was sure that I was in love.

I said I was. I had to be. Logan's been on my mind since I left. I had to be.

He told me…well he started telling me about mom, but he said that was a story for another time. I asked him if it was okay if I brought Logan back to Roccque. Well, I'm asking him now.

"James." He started. "Love." He sighed. "Love is a very strong emotion." He said, placing his hands on my shoulder. He looked in in the eyes, telling me this was serious. These are the few times I've ever had a father-son conversation to him. "It can either make a man or destroy a man."

"Yes father, I know."

"When you love someone, you know that you belong to that person, completely, just like that person belongs to you completely. Love is such a powerful influence that it can dictate how you will be for the rest of your life. Are you ready for that?" He asked.

I gulped. I was.

Wasn't I?

"I…I-I Think so." I stuttered.

Father sighed. "Love does not hesitate, you have to do everything in your supremacy to love and communicate with your lover, there is no room for second thoughts, son." He explained.

"I-I think I love him. I've never felt this way about anyone…It's…It's the feeling mother described she had for you." I zipped my lips. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate to mention mother in this situation.

Father sighed again, but this time he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Do I really love Logan? Or is it just the thought of loving Logan?

* * *

**Line Break**

It was a slow night tonight. There are only about twenty customers, tops. I'm bartending tonight; it's a lot more peaceful. Did you know that bartending is almost like being a therapist. Here I have no problems, I'm the listener. I listen to their problems and then I give them their advice. Here, I'm almost Dr Logan Mitchell.

It makes me feel a little better.

I slowly clean the shot glasses with the rag. There aren't many people on the bar tonight and the ones that are re completely wasted. So much for Dr Mitchell.

I'm lost into my thoughts when a handsome stranger comes and takes a seat right in front of me. My mouth opens slightly in shock…He looks…He…He looks like him. So much like him… So much.

"Hi." He grinned.

I offer a small smile. "What can I get you?"

"How about your number?" He smirked.

"Uh…Ha. How about a beer?" I suggested. I'm not making the same mistake again. Never again. James will forever and always be my one.

"Sure." He shrugged, leaning back against the bar stool. I get him a beer from the cooler and serve it to him on a napkin. He thanks me and takes a swing. He looks up at me again. "Let me try this again. Hi, I'm Jett."

* * *

Please, Please Review and I might update sooner than you expect ;)

Love you guys

Susuki :)


End file.
